The return of Vampire Barbie
by klaroline delena kalijah
Summary: Caroline and Klaus come back to mystic falls after three years in paradise but what do thay find
1. Chapter 1

The return of Vampire Barbie

**Dear reader this is my first crack at righting fan fiction so I'm sorry if you don't like it but I'll give it a shot. **

It had been three years since Caroline and Tyler had broken up and two years since Klaus and Caroline had been closer than ever now that they were together they even had I thing champagne. The thing was Klaus had broken one of his rules he is not supposed to care as caring is a vampires greatest weakness .Caroline had become his weakness his one and only weakness.

* * *

**2015 MYSTIC GRILL**

Caroline and Klaus walk into the mystic grill-

"Wow look how much this place has changed" Caroline

"Yes love it's so different after being in Paris for three years; why did we leave again?"

"Caroline is that you" Elena

"Yeah" Caroline

"Yeah I almost didn't recognise you; I thought you were living in Paris" Elena

"We were Caroline still hasn't told me why we left" Klaus

"I just missed this place and wanted to be here for my birthday" Caroline

"Well it has been three years since you left" Stefan

"Yeah three really good ones "Damon

"And whys that" Caroline

"It's a long story how about we talk about it over drinks" Elena

"Sure sounds fun" Caroline

* * *

They sat down in one of the booths-

"So how about I get us some drinks" Caroline

"I'll help" Elena

"Will be right back" Caroline

"But Caroline" Klaus

"I won't be long"

* * *

Walking to the bar-

"So how was Paris" Elena

"Great I loved it" Caroline

"Then what's the real reason you left?"

"Well I didn't want you to just get a letter that would be to weird but"

"But what Caroline"

"You see me and Klaus have been really close he is my epic true love and he asked me something you see and well I'm engaged"

"You're what"

"Engaged"

"I know that's what you said but I thought you were joking"

"Well I'm not"

"Congratulation's then"

"Please don't tell anyone I have to tell myself but the fact is Klaus doesn't want anyone to know so don't even tell him you know"

"I won't"

"Elena there's something else I want you to be my Maid of honour"

"Of crocus I will, so when is it?"

"We haven't picked one yet"

"Ok we better get some drinks

* * *

Meanwhile back at the booth-

"So what's with you and Caroline Klaus" Stefan

"About that do you know were my siblings are" Klaus

"No why they break free, maybe you need to keep them on a tier leech" Damon

"Don't worry about it I'll find them"


	2. Chapter 2

Elena and Caroline get back to booth with some shots and place them on the table-

Caroline picks one up and sculls it without hesitation

"Wow I guess someone wants to start this party" Damon

"Well I haven't had anything other than wine and champagne in well ages and I guess I felt like it" Caroline

Damon, Elena and Klaus all grab a shot and sculled it

It was weird how much they had changed well everyone but Stefan he hadn't just changed he was a different person Caroline thought to herself. It was probably because he found out Elena slept with Damon but how could that be it that was three years ago could it of affected him that much see wondered.

Buzz buzz buzz buzz went Caroline's phone she picked it up and looked at the message it said

"Happy Birthday Care"

"Who is this?"

"Tyler Lockwood"

"I'll be right back" Caroline

"What's wrong" Klaus

"Nothing"

"I'll be right back" Elena

Then follows Caroline into the bathroom

* * *

"Caroline what's really wrong?"

"I told you guys nothing's wrong"

"Caroline"

"It's nothing really"

"Ok if you sure"

Elena exits

She returns to her phone and texts.

"What do you what Tyler?" Caroline

"you" Tyler

"I'm with someone Ty" Caroline

"Is it serious?"

"Ty I don't know how to say this but I'm engaged I'm sorry you had to find out this way the reason I came back to Mystic Falls was so I could tell everyone in person even though he doesn't want anyone to know"

"Oh who is he?"

"He doesn't want anyone knowing Ty"

"Wait you said that you're in Mystic Falls, am I right?"

"Yes you are I'm at the grill with Elena, Damon and Stefan I better get back to them though"

"Ok bye it was nice to talk to you Care"

"Bye Ty"

* * *

She walked to the booth and sat down

"So what did I miss" Caroline

"Nothing we were just about to head out" Elena

"Oh why" Caroline

"I got to do something tomorrow" Elena

"Oh I guess this means bye for a while" Caroline

"Bye, Stefan would you like a ride" Elena

"Sure good-bye Caroline and happy birthday" Stefan says then leaves the booth with Damon and Elena they leave the grill.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong and why we left Paris and tell me the truth this time" Klaus

"I wanted to tell them in person instead of them finding out over the phone and I'm fine I just feel a little sick I'm properly just hungry, don't worry about me any way we properly should go home" Caroline

"Ok sure" Klaus


End file.
